What a Big Sword
by Moon Prynces
Summary: (Spirit Tracks) Link, Zelda and the Lokomo Sword. Slightly naughty, short conversation between the two.


5-7-10

1:26am

Summary–(Spirit Tracks) Link, Zelda and the Lokomo Sword. Slightly naughty, short conversation between the two.

**Disclaimer–I do not own Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

WARNING: If you have not finished Spirit Tracks you might find some parts to be spoilers for the game. Some of the dialogue are the actual words of NPC's.

**xoxo**

**Title–What a Big Sword**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Let's go, Link," Zelda said, turning to me. "We must get the compass as soon as we can."

My intense gaze didn't lift as I nodded and grinned confidently.

Anjean also turned to me and started speaking. "Before you go, please take this, Link. I think you're the one who is meant to use it." She held out a hand and energy came together in a ball between us.

I stared in shock for a moment before the light cleared and a sword was suspended in air in front of me.

"This Lokomo Sword was a gift from one of the spirits. As such, it is filled with sacred energy. It has felled many evil creatures in its lifetime. Until now, only the spirits have wielded this blade..." she spoke with the usual calm and wise tone we had come to know. "Use it wisely!" she advised.

I grabbed hold of the weapon and swung it around to get a handle for the sword. I could feel the energy flow around it, and myself. Although it looked finely crafted with the best resources, the sword didn't feel heavy as I thought it would.

"Link, Princess, it's in your hands now," Anjean said again with a smile.

Sometimes I thought maybe she had more confidence than Zelda and I combined.

**xoxo**

I decided to make a stop at Papuchia Village before going to the Tower of Spirits. As we pulled into the station and I hopped out of the train Zelda came up next to me and stared.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

She floated around behind me and came to my other side. "Oh, it's nothing!" she smiled encouragingly. "What was it that you needed to get from here?"

I looked skeptical but continued on anyway without answering the question. It would be wrong to say I just needed to clear my head and breathe some of the wonderful sea air before going back to the grueling mission we had been set on. Time wasn't exactly on our side.

I walked around for a bit, and settled at the small clearing east of a house that contained the two people I had set up. True, I did feel guilty about doing it when I found out that the man I rescued from the Pirate Hideout had been involved with her somehow but now I couldn't worry about it. It was out of my hands.

I sighed and stretched my legs out before me and then propped my arms onto my knees.

After almost dozing off twice, and sure Zelda had been watching and waiting to scold me, I jumped up. I thought about stretching and preparing my body for the next task ahead, and so pulled the sword out from where it was sheathed on my back.

I practiced a few jabs, slashes and even tried to continue the useful spin attack without getting dizzy (to no avail).

A good few minutes later I nodded to myself in assurance.

"Link?" Zelda came out of nowhere.

I jumped a bit and turned to her.

"Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded once and was about to set off towards the station when she spoke again.

"That Lokomo Sword is very impressive, isn't it?" she commented while floating along with me.

I remained silent but glanced at the weapon I held onto. I shrugged a moment.

When I glanced up I found her staring at it in awe.

"It's like...the biggest sword I've ever seen!" she exclaimed without thinking.

My face immediately burned as vulgar innuendos came to mind. I ducked my head and tried to sheath it quickly.

"Um...yeah," I responded. "Too bad you can't hold it yourself," I shrugged.

Then she snapped out of her starstruck state and blushed (just as I did so again) as the way our conversation could be misconstrued became realized.

Suddenly she smiled (a little too mischievously if I was reading her right) and said, "Well, you wield it well enough so why would I need to?"

Was she...?

I stopped walking (and vaguely noticed the woman who was always by the station would probably witness the encounter) as my mouth hung agape.

Was the Princess Zelda of Hyrule purposely engaging in such a lewd conversation with _me_?

I grinned suddenly and shook my head. There wasn't time to really get into such things right now. She didn't even have her body for god's sake!

"We should really get going," I said and continued my trek to the station.

I could feel her following behind me as I jumped onto the train and saluted before taking off.

A few moments after leaving the station and we had set a good pace, I glanced back to see Zelda standing behind me.

She smiled. "I wasn't kidding, Link. It is a great sword! Almost as big as you are! How in the world can you carry it so easily?"

I knew she wasn't trying to imply anything improper but I still grinned as I turned to look ahead.

"I guess I just have the magic touch," I replied and heard her gasp. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me.

**xo end xo**

**Oh, Spirit **Tracks. Why am I having so much fun reading too much into this game?

Hope you smiled, or even laughed. Thanks for reading!

Here's to hoping that these random little fics and drabble-y things will get me back into writing nonstop.

2:56am


End file.
